Planets, Stars, and a Whole Lot of Love Touble!!
by Moonchild2
Summary: This story begins after the Starlights have entered the scene and all the scouts are in a state of confusion about them. To make matters worse Dairen is fixing to leave for America. How will Serena take the news and can her's and Darien's love last throu
1. Starlights......The Scouts of Confusion ...

Planets, Stars, and a whole lot of Love trouble!!!  
**************************************  
Hey peeps!!!!! Well I'm baaaaacck!! So I hope you enjoy!!!  
No I do not own Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!! This story takes place right after the Starlights have entered the scene and I am going with that manga saying that the starlights were girls that dressed like guys to do there mission so no flames for that k? Well N*E*Ways please read and review!! Love ya!! Moonchild  
***************************************************  
Chapter 1  
********  
Starlights.... Scouts of Confusion and Trouble?!?!?!?!  
*****************************************  
  
Darien's Apartment  
*****************  
"So Sere what to you think of these mysterious new scouts? Do you think they are friend or foe?", Darien asked me while he sipped his coffee. "I don't know Darien, but I don't want to call them enemies because for awhile we thought that the Outers and no offense you were an enemy." "But see now you are defiantly not my enemy are you?", I said hugging him. "Well Sere I was always there to defend you no matter what", he said right before he kissed me. After all the kissing stopped (darn I hate when that stops!!) I went home. I ran up the stairs to where Rini's old room was. I miss her. I hope she got to see Pegusas again. She was really missing him before she went home. Finally I went into my room and tried to concentrate and think about our new enemy and those girls who called them the Starlights. Sounds like a whole lot of confusion to me. "Serena!!!", I heard a voice say in pure shock. "What is it Luna", I said relizing who it was. "You are actually concerned with this enemy and are concentrating on a way to defeat them aren't you?" "Yah so why are you so surprised Luna?" "Well Serena I just realized how much you have matured since we first met." "Well thank you Luna." I guess I have matured a little. I mean I now actually wake up on time aleast four days a week for school and I now do my homework more often. I guess it was time to grow up a little I mean I was now in high school and I will be Queen of this world someday so, and I want to be a good queen and a good leader. "What should we do about these new "scouts" Luna?" "I really don't know Serena, but I do suggest we have a meeting at the temple tomorrow with the scouts including the Outers" Alright then I'll call them on the communicator now", I said while I searched for the communicator. After I got ahold of them I decided to do my homework. After that I took my bath and went to sleep. Next morning I woke up on time to sit down and eat breakfast before I went to school. My mom kept staring at me as I was eating. "Mom is something wrong?" "No sweetheart I am just proud of how much you have matured." "Well thanks mom.", I said as I kissed her on her check and left for school. When I got there I saw Ami, Lita, and Mina at the gate. "Hey girlies!!!", I yelled to them. "Hey Sere!!!", They yelled back at me. With that the bell ringed and we went to class. At lunch time Molly came and sat with us as she told us about her and Melvin's date until the bell rung to go in again. After school ended me, Lita, Mina, and Ami walked to the temple. When we got their Amara and Michelle were sitting on the steps. "Well welcome ladies", Amara said as she stood up. "Hey Amara!! Is everyone here?" "No not yet Sere" "Who is??" "Rei, us, and you girls." "So that leaves Hotaru and Trista." "You got it Moongirl" "Well let's go into the temple and wait for them then. By the time we all had sat down Trista and Hotaru ran in. "Sorry we're late ladies", Trista said apologizing. "Forget it, but some on else is missing." "Yes and I am right here Bunny", I heard Darien's voice call then I felt I kissed on the forehead. (Oh!!! Man do I love him!!!) "Hey lovebirds break it up we have a meeting to get started" "Gee thanks Rei kill all our fun" "Well sorry princess but someone has to keep you in line." "Whatever!!! So shall we begin?" "Yes Sere go for it" "Alright Rei, well as you guy know we have these new "scouts" appear so I want to know what you think about them." "So basically you want to know if you think we should trust them or not?" "Exactly Trista", with that silence hit for a few minutes until brave Amara stood up and put her two cents in about the whole deal. "Well I do not believe that we should trust them!!!" "Why?" "Well Sere I just don't think that it's a good idea to trust them when we do not know their mission." "I guess that's true", I said trying to figure out why Amara is always so untrusting about people. "Well I agree with Amara!!", Michelle stood up and basically yelled. No surprize that she took Amara's side. "Doesn't anyone think we should trust them?", when I finished I swear you could here crickets chirping. "Well Bunny I agree with you!!" "Well thanks Darien!" "Yah well we all know why Darien agrees with you Sere." "Hey Rei for your information she made a real good point about all this in my apartment last night." "My point exactly!!!!" "REI!!!!!" "Yes.... what you know that's what everyone in this room was thinking.", at that point everyone started to blush. (Almost as bad as me and Darien.) "Well anyways what I was trying to tell before Rei got a perverted over there was that Bunny made a good point about the inners by saying when I came in they at first trusted me or the outers for that much." "Well I guess I was wrong Sere that does make a very good point." "Well thank you Rei", after that discussion was over so was the meeting, and we were more confused now than when we started the meeting. Am I a good leader or what. All I am good for is getting the scouts more confused!!! Well Darien was driving me back to my house when he kept getting this weird look in his eyes. "Um Darien?" "Yes Bunny?" "Is something wrong?" "Um.... no why?" "Well the look on your face is telling me that you're lying." "Well umm look there is something I gotta tell you....." Well........" "Okay Bunny I.....", right before he could finish my communicator started beeping. "Sere here, good timing", I answered sarcastically. "Well excuse me, but Princess we are having problems at the park!!!" "Alright Rei we are on our way.", with that I clicked off my communicator, and look at Darien as he began to drive to the park. Well I guess for now whatever he had to tell me is gonna have to wait for now.  
***************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 1. I'll upload chapter 2 up ASAP!!! Till then R & R!!!!! Gotta jet!!! Love ya!!   
*****Moonchild*****  
***************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Darien Leaving Me?!?!

Chapter 2  
***********  
Darien Leaving Me?!?!  
********************  
Hey peeps!!! Moonchild here!! Well here's chapter 2 so enjoy and please leave a review!! I don't Sailor Moon so don't sue me!!  
***************************************************  
  
At the Park  
***********  
  
When me and Darien or should I say Tuxedo Mask arrived the battle was already heated up. Mars was about to be toasted, but before Tux and I could save her we heard someone scream.....  
*Star Serious Laser*  
We all looked up and saw the Starlights. "It's them again.", Mars said trying to stand up. "Oh so they are pleased to see us', one of them with white hair responded. "Sailor Moon finish the monster off", Tuxedo Mask yelled. "Right", I yelled back before I did my power. After the monster was defeated the starlights were about to leave when I asked them to stop. They did for a spilt second and turned back to me. "What is it that you want winged warrior.", the one with black hair and I assumed was the leader asked me. "Well I am Sailor Moon and I was wondering if you could explain to me who you are and what you are doing.", I asked them hoping to prove to the others that they weren't bad. I mean how could they be bad the just saved Mars. "Well Sailor Moon that is none of your concern", she replied back. "Oh come on Fighter don't be such a bitch.", the one with brown hair said. "Ok I guess we can introduce ourselves," the black haired on finally said. "I am Sailor Star Healer", the black haired one said. "I am Sailor Star Maker", the brown haired one said. "And Finally I am Sailor Star Healer", the white haired one said. "Our mission though I still will not explain to you, but do not worry we do not plan to hurt this world by any means.", Star Fighter said. "Can I ask one more question please?", I asked right as they turned their backs to us. "Yeah sure", Sailor Star Fighter said as she turned back around. "Well why did you save us then?", I asked staring straight into Star Fighter's eyes. There was so much upset and depression then. "Well we have respect and feel that we should not let a princess get hurt", Star Fighter said. "A princess?", I asked wondering how they knew I was a princess. "Don't be so surprised Sailor Moon, we have heard about the galaxy with a princess of the moon and a prince of earth, who now continues to protect the earth with the princesses of the other planets. I believe they are Mars, Mercury, Jupiter, Venus, Pluto, Uranus, Neptune, and Saturn", she finished and walked off. With that we all detransformed and left.  
  
Darien's Apartment  
*****************  
There we were exhausted from the battle. He was making dinner for two as laid on his couch. "Darien?", I asked still thinking about what he wanted to tell me. "Yeah Bunny?", he simply replied. "What were you going to tell me?", asked finally spitting it out. "Well come sit down and well eat while I tell you", he said pulling out a chair for me at the kitchen table. I sat down and ate the rice he had cooked. "Well Bunny what I was going to tell you is hard to say", he said while a tear nearly escaped form his eye. I kept thinking either he was deadly sick or he is breaking up with me. Honestly I couldn't take hearing either of those things. "Bunny I got a college acceptance....... to America", with that he just looked at me waiting for a response. What in hell was I suppose to say. "Darien umm congratulation, but what will happen to us?", I asked trying to hold the tears from falling down my face. "We will manage Bunny I promise you that, I love you far to much to ever want to lose you!", he said as he walk to me and put his head on mine and his arms from my shoulder to my hands. Then he kissed my tears that I couldn't hold in any longer away. I really love him so much, and there is no way I could live without him. He is my world. With that me and him walked to his couch where I just held on to him. I never want to leave him, but I knew sooner or later he was going to leave me rather I liked it or not. I dozed off in his arms and woke up an hour later still in his arms. He was asleep, and I knew that I needed to leave. I kissed him on the head and left a note before I left. On my way home I just cried. I could barely see where I was going. When I made it home I just went to bed and stared on the ceiling as I cried. I tried to sleep but sleep wasn't possible. So I decided to call the girls, by that I mean the inners, for an emergency meeting a Rei's temple. With that I told my mom I was going to spend the night at Rei's, got my bad of clothes ready, and left.  
  
Rei's Temple  
************  
  
I told the girls what happened. None of them knew what to say. They just kept hugging me. They tried to tell me that me and Darien would make it. We had made it through so much. I wanted to believe them, but right now I don't know if I can. After we talked and ate cheesecake the other girls went to sleep. As hard as I tried I couldn't go to sleep. Darien I really hope our love can survive this, and I hope you know how much you mean to me. With that I walk to the steps, sat down and stared at the stars. Finally my body couldn't take it anymore. I drifted off to sleep more confused than ever.  
***************************************************  
Well that's it for chapter 2. I'll have chapter 3 up *ASAP*  
Until then leave a review!!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	3. Goodbye Darien!! By the Way the Answer ...

Chapter 3  
**********  
Goodbye Darien!! By the Way the Answer is Yes!!  
*****************************************  
  
Hey peeps Moonchild here!! Well here's chapter three so enjoy!!  
R & R please!! I no I don't own Sailor Moon so no sue!! If I owned Sailor Moon I would have alot more money.  
***************************************************  
  
At the Airport  
*************  
  
Darien and me were waiting for his plane. I was trying not to cry. For that much I was just trying not to hit him!!! Sorry but I was mad at him a little for leaving. I just wanted him to feel my pain!! Yah I know sometimes I can be a bitch, but I was hurting way too mad to care. When his flight was being called he turned to me. He saw the tears falling from my eyes. He just kissed them away. Finally he said something, "Bunny this a present I want to have and all you have to say is thanks", he said holding a box as it had a not on it saying not to open it until he left. "Why don't you wanted me to open it", I said wonder if was something he really didn't want me to see until he was gone. If it was it must be bad. "Well my Bunny I don't want an answer until I come back. So that means I'll always have a reason to come back to you.", with that he kissed me, told me he loved me, and got on the plane. When the plan took off I watched it go by. As I watched it I relized my life and world went with it. Then I opened my gift and found something that totally shocked me. There was the most beautiful engagement ring in there that I had ever seen. That's why he did want me to open it. Oh my sweet Darien!! What do I without you. I guess defeat this enemy. I wonder though will the scouts be alright without Tuxedo Mask. With that I walked out of the airport and went home.  
  
  
At Home  
*******  
When I arrived home the girls (well inners) were already there. They thought that I would need comfort. Man were they right!! When we got into my room I just grabbed my picture of me, Darien, and Rini off my dresser and began to cry. "Sere are going to be ok?", Mina asked placing her hand on my shoulder. "Yah I will be fine.", I said trying to fake a good smile. "It's just a mean I had my whole family with me then they leave.", I said trying to hide the tears. "But Sere you are just sixteen. You have you whole life to have a family, and Darien will come back to you.", Ami said trying to make me not cry so hard. "That's right Sere, and anyways you have a family here.", Lota said giving me a hug. That's true I have plenty of sisters!!! With that I stopped crying and hugged all my friends. Not only my friends my sisters!! With that we made it a girls night off pigging out, watching movies, truth or dare, and just talking. Finally when they all fell asleep I stayed awake and just began to look at the ring Darien gave me. I have shown the girls it yet. I figured we would have one night of fun without me mentioning Darien. Well was soon dozing off myself. Before I go to sleep I got to say one more thing. "Goodbye Darien, I love you and my answer is YES!!", with that I fell asleep.  
***************************************************  
That's it for chapter 3!! Hope you liked it, and chapter 4 will be uploaded as soon as possible. Until then R & R!! Love Ya!!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	4. Stalight's POV

Chapter 4  
*********  
Starlight's POV  
***********************  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! Well here is chapter 4. This story is in Sailor Star Fighters point of view. Hope you enjoy!! And you know no suing cause I do not own Sailor Moon.  
***************************************************  
  
Battle after battle and no go on finding our princess. Dammit Kakyuu!! Where are you? We got reading that you landed on this planet. I can't believe all the work we've put in finding her either. Man we even dress as guys. Taiki and Yaten have been raising nine hells over that!! It doesn't bother me that much. However the girls who want me so bad... well that this getting on my nerves!! ::Sigh:: The battles have been going different lately though. Those scouts have been yelling alot more at there leader. She is being so spacey. Then that caped guy who usually saved the day hasn't showed up in awhile. I still can't get out of my mind what Yaten said when we first saw the masked man.   
  
"Gee you aren't going make us wear that uniform so we can always look like men."  
  
You know sometimes Yaten can be a true smartass. And trust me she enjoys being one. Man this is all so messed up. I don't wanna do this. Well I guess born to be a guard to the princess wasn't suppose to be an easy life. This was more than I bargained for. ::Sigh:: Sometimes I wonder why I do some of this crap. I miss our kingdom. It is so different from this world. It was a beautiful, majestic, and kind place. That was until that bitch Galaxia came. Our whole kingdom destroyed. Dammit Galaxia!! Dammit Kakyuu!! I sometimes think that we should ask in the help of the sailor soldiers. They don't seem to trust us though. Well besides Sailor Moon. The girls seem to trust her. Maybe it's her royal blood. Then again it could just be her heart. Maybe we could trust her. Yaten thinks we should leave just her a note after a battle and tell her a place to meet us. I think that is a good idea. One problem with that idea though is that she might bring the others with her. If only we knew her indentity. Then we wouldn't have a problem with that. If only Kakyuu was here.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Seiya!!!!", Taiki said waving her hand in my face.  
  
"Huh What?"  
  
"Oh nothing much cept there's a monster too battle now transform!!"  
  
"All right All right"  
  
***Fighter Star Power***  
***Healer Star Power***  
***Maker Star Power***  
  
With that we went to the battle. Yaten was basically skipping. She was happy to actually look like a girl. When we got there the Sailor Scouts were already there. Though they weren't doing to good. So we helped them. When the monster was defeated we left. Then I noticed Yaten had a rather smug look on her face.   
  
"All right Yaten what did you do?", I asked in a very serious tone.  
  
"Oh me well let's just say we need to be in the center of town around midnight tonight."  
  
"And why the HELL is that?!?!"  
  
"Well that's because I left a note for Sailor Moon to meet us there."  
  
"You what?!!?!?!"  
  
"Relax it told her to come alone."  
  
I was pissed but I guess I'll just go along with it. I mean it was already too late to do anything else. Until midnight I guess I might as well try to relax.  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for Chapter 4. I will get 5 uploaded ASAP. Till then leave a review please. Love ya!!!  
*****Moonchild*****   
  
  
  
  
  



	5. A Lil Sister and a Note from the Starlig...

Chapter 5  
*********  
  
A Lil Sister and a Note From the Starlights?!?   
**************************************  
  
Hello Moonchild here!! Well here's chapter 5. It's back in Sere's POV. Well enjoy!! And you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon so no suing just reviewing....K?  
***************************************************  
  
Another battle is over thank God!! I know I haven't been a good leader lately. I have just been through too much lately!!! Not only with Darien. Something weird happened!! Me and Luna went to the park and saw this cute little girl. Okay I know that doesn't sound weird, but trust me it gets weirder. When I got home mom was holding the little girl and yelling at me for leaving my baby sister in the park!!! My sister?!?! What the hell is that about? !? Even Trista doesn't understand it. I wish I knew what was going on. Then to make things weirder she can transform into a scout call Sailor Chibi Chibi Moon. Are things getting weird around here or what!?!?! Well anyways I was about to leave the battle with Chibi Chibi, that's the little girls name is, when I found a note with Sailor Moon written on it. I picked it up, opened it, and read it. This is what it said.  
  
Sailor Moon,  
  
We want to know if we can trust the scouts. In our opinion it feels like you are really the only one that seems to think we are not on a evil mission. So we have decided to tell you are true mission. Meet us where we fought the monster today at midnight. Come alone and please do not tell anyone else about this or what we tell you. Till then....  
  
The Starlights  
  
Way weird they trust me. Well at least somebody isn't mad at me right now. Well I guess I should go.   
  
A Little Before Midnight  
*******************  
I was about to leave when I heard Chibi Chibi waking up. I guess she won't sleep unless I am around. If she cries Luna will wake up. So I guess I'll have to take her with me. I hope it the Starlights don't mind. I mean its this or I have to explain it to Luna which would be a lot worse. So we sneaked out of the house, transformed, and went to meet them. When we got there they were already there. Sailor Star Fighter appeared and we started talking.   
  
"Sorry I didn't come alone, but don't worry she won't tell anyone she can barely talk."  
  
"Well in that case it's fine."  
  
"Well so are you going to show me your identity?"  
  
"No! I am going to explain our mission. Ok?"  
  
"Okay?"  
  
With that she explained how she and the others were from another galaxy and in search for their princess that was last seen trying to get away from Galaxia. They wanted the scouts to help them. They also wanted to know if I have ever heard of this princess. I told them I haven't but I will tell the scouts and we will do our best to help. At first they didn't want me to tell the scouts. But finally they decided that I could. With that we all left. The next morning I got early and called all the girls, including the outers, to tell them we needed to have an emergency meeting after school. They all said they would make it. I think Luna and the girls were just happy that I was being serious about being a scout again. With that I got dressed, put my books together, ate breakfast, and left for school. When class began we were introduced to three new classmates. They were brothers. There names were Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. The weirdest thing is me and the girls feel like we have seen them somewhere......... but where?  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 5. I'll get chapter 6 up *ASAP*  
Till then leave a review. Gotta jet!! Ja ne!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	6. The Guys.........Umm I mean Girls!?!?!?!

Chapter 6  
*********  
The Guys......Umm I Mean Girls!!  
****************************  
  
Moonchild here. Well here's chapter 6. I hope you enjoy. Well   
R & R!!! And you know the drill I don't own Sailor Moon. So no suing!!  
***************************************************  
  
Well things have been going around as same old. Well almost. There are four things definitely different. One Darien is gone. Two Rini is gone. Three I have a little sister called Chibi Chibi that came out of nowhere. And finally.......... there are three hot guys hanging around us. They were Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten. What was weird though was that as hot as the guys were Yaten and Taiki couldn't stand being called hot. Boy are they modest or what? I wonder why that is?  
  
In the Guys umm Girls Apartment (In Seiya's POV)  
******************************************  
"I can't believe this!!" Yaten screamed in my ear.   
  
"What?"  
  
"I can't believe that you actually make us dress as guys even around the girls!! Man they think we are hot!!"  
  
"Hmmm it's not that bad of a thing!!"  
  
"What!!! Eww Seiya I am beginning to worry about you!!"  
  
"What does that mean?!?"  
  
"Well I dunno I just think you are beginning to think you are a guy."  
  
"I am not!!"  
  
"Well the girls think you have a thing for Serena."  
  
"I do.....do...... not like Serena!!"   
  
"Yah well I hope not!!"  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Well not only are you two both girls! You are also for two different worlds! Scratch that two different galaxies!!!"  
  
"I know Yaten I know"  
  
With that I walked out of the apartment. I know very well that Yaten was right. Not to mention Taiki has been giving me the same lecture. I know all of this is true. As much as I hate to admit it I think I love Serena. What would the girls do if they heard that.  
  
Serena's house (In her POV)  
************************  
"I gotta go Rei. I got homework to do bye", I said to Rei right before I hung up the phone. It was a total shock what she said. She thinks that Seiya likes me!! I mean he is cute and smart. But I love Darien!! I love him with all of my heart!! ::Sigh::  
There is a problem. I have mailed Darien tons of letters and I haven't gotten any back. Did he find another girl and forget about me. ::Sigh:: I do want my family back. I went and got the box with the ring in it. I haven't worn it in front of the girls. It was like my star locket. I just stared at it trying to remember that he loved me. Maybe if Seiya asked me out I would go. I need to finish this homework. I can't though my brain is on overload!!  
I want Darien!! Okay I am doing my homework. An hour later I was done. I began to tuck Chibi Chibi into bed. She is so cute!! When she was asleep the phone began. It woke her up. I was about to yell at the person on the other end of the phone but I calmed down. And when I said hello I heard Seiya asking for me.  
  
"Is Serena there"  
  
"Hello Seiya it's me"  
  
"Oh hey Sere I was wondering if you wanted to do something together tomorrow just us."  
  
"Um sure Seiya"  
  
"Great well right after school you and me will go see a movie then?"  
  
"Yah sounds great."  
  
"Okay till then bye."  
  
"Yah bye."  
  
With that I hung up and slipped the ring Darien gave me on my finger. I did this so I didn't forget him tomorrow.   
  
After School the Next Day  
*********************  
  
Me and Seiya went to a move and then he took me too a fancy restaurant. I kept thinking about how much he looked like Darien. Okay I need to stop thinking about Darien for a minute. Just a minute. After I did I was beginning to have a lot of fun with Seiya. He was really starting to get to me. Around ten o'clock he took me home when we were at the gate we began to say goodbyes.  
  
"I hate a great time Seiya"  
  
"Yah me too!!"  
  
"Well.........umm....good..."  
  
I was stuck in his eyes and he was kneeling down to kiss me and I was about to kiss him until we both screamed wait!!  
  
"Look Seiya I gotta tell you something!!"  
  
"Yah I gotta tell you something too!!"   
  
"Well you go first!!"  
  
"No you!!"  
  
"Okay look Seiya I am in love with someone else!! His name is Darien and he gave me this ring!! And when we are both out of college I am going to marry him!!"  
  
He stared at me for a minute then he finally opened his mouth.  
  
"It's probably best this way."  
  
"I am glad you see it that way"  
  
"No Sere you don't understand why"  
  
"Okay then why?"  
  
With that he took off his shirt. Well it wasn't his shirt. He's a her!! Seiya is a girl!! She has a figure very similar to mine. I could barely breathe. I just figured out I almost kissed a girl!! I was nearly going to cheat on Darien for a girl!! Okay I don't hate lesbians or anything. I mean Amara and Michelle don't bother me it's just that it just isn't for me!! I finally opened my mouth.  
  
"I am guessing Yaten and Taiki are girls too!"  
  
"Yes Sere"  
  
"Oh my God!! That's why they would get mad when we would say they were cute!!"  
  
"That's right Sere"  
  
With that I couldn't take it anymore I fainted. It was just too much for me. The last thing I remember is Seiya screaming my name.  
**************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 6. I'll get chapter 7 up *ASAP* till then leave a review. Gotta jet!! Ja ne!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  
  



	7. It's All Coming Undone....

Chapter 7  
*********  
It's all coming undone....  
********************  
  
Moonchild here.....well it's been awhile I know, but well I am back so here's the next chapter hope ya enjoy. And no I don't own Sailor Moon so no suing me k?  
***************************************************  
  
I wake up to Seyia, Taiki, and Yaten putting a wet wash cloth on my head. They were also arguing. Well technically Taiki and Yaten were yelling at Seiya. Then I looked up and moaned. They were all in shock when they heard me. I had forgotten while I had fainted till I heard their argument. It was over Seiya and him.........umm her idea to tell me their secret. I felt like I needed to be sick. I nearly kissed a girl....... I fainted again. An hour later I woke up to Seyia asleep at my side and was happy, but then again disgusted at the same time!! Then I tried to get up without waking her up. I managed and bumped straight into Yaten.  
  
"I am sorry!!"  
  
"Forget it Sere.........hey wait!! Sere welcome back to the living."  
  
"Thanks Yaten.........so you..........are a girl right........???"  
  
"Yes I AM A GIRL!!"  
  
"Umm.....okay......."  
  
"Sorry to put it so blunt but I mean would you like to go around telling everyone you're a guy and having girls all drooly over you?"  
  
"No it actually sounds very nasty!!"  
  
"It is!! Trust me it is!!!"  
  
"Well why are you guy....umm.....girls doing it then?"  
  
"I am afraid I can't tell ya that Sere.......if I could......I would"  
  
"Oh well ...........hey............."  
  
I got cut off my wrist communicator beeping. Good timing girls!! Yaten stared at me like she was trying to put the pieces together. Finally as the beeping kept going on she spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to make that beeping stop?"  
  
"Um no it'll do that on it's on."   
  
"No Sere I think you have to flip that part up don't you?"  
  
"Oh no that's not it.........oh no Yaten don't!!"  
  
With that she flipped the top part off and saw a very hurt an angry Mars. She was pleading for me to transform and help them because they were up against Galaxia and not doing that good of a job against her. I just told her I was on my way. Then I stood up and saw a still sitting and very surprised Yaten. I just looked at her once more and transformed. I hope she covered her eyes. After my transformation sequence I was about to fly into action when I felt someone grab my hand. Yaten pulled me back and began to speak.  
  
"So you are the winged warrior Eternal Sailor Moon."  
  
"Yes I am I hate that you know and that I transformed in front of you but I have to save my friends."  
  
"Wait!!!"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Are the other girls the Sailor Scouts?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well I should have seen that coming."  
  
"Well look I guess I will have to explain all this you later because I really need to save my friends!!"  
  
"Wait I'm coming with you, and so is Taiki and Seiya!!"  
  
"But you guys can't fight against Galaxia she's too strong for humans"  
  
"Well then we will be fine!!"  
  
"How?"  
  
"Which this!!!"  
  
This that Yaten transformed into Sailor Star Healer. It all mad complete sense now. She is Sailor Star Healer and Taiki and Seiya are Sailor Star Maker and Sailor Star Fighter. With that Healer yelled at the others to transform. Finally we were all off to save the others. When got there things weren't pretty. The scouts were all bloody and bruised. They were all also pushing Chibi Chibi Moon out of danger, but she still kept trying to fight with the others. I finally jumped in all there ways and tried to take over. It was an awful sight. Saturn was already knocked out. Pluto was trying to wake her up. Uranus was holding on to a barely conscience Neptune. Mercury, Jupiter, Mars, Venus were trying to put all there strength together and defeat her, but sadly they couldn't even stand. I don't even know how I have a chance against her but I gotta try anyways. I used my septer without much success. I was about to use the crystal but Chibi Chibi Moon grabbed my leg and caught me off guard. I nearly dropped the crystal. As I tried to get my self together Galaxia was firing one of her attacks. When I noticed this I quickly jumped in her way. The Starlights quicky jumped in my way. Then the Inners jumped in there way. With that the Inners ended up taking the fall. They slowly were dying. There star seeds had left there body. It was the most painful thing to watch. I mean how would you like to see your best friends just slowly die. I just watched them all as they told me to destroy her and save this world for them. The Starlights were crying and the only two conscience Outers, Pluto and Uranus, were crying to. Then slowly they vanished and Galaxia had their star seeds. What made me matter was she sit there and laughed!! How could she laugh?!?!   
  
"What is funny!?!?!?!?!"  
  
"Why you of course......I mean here you are crying of your friends and not even caring that your true love is dead!!!"  
  
"You lier!!!!"  
  
"Oh really well look careful into this star seed"  
  
With that she showed me a golden star seed. When I looked closer I saw an image of Darien!!! My dearest love. My future. My family. My world. My Darien!! Dead!! I couldn't take it. Here all this time I thought out love was slowly dying cause he wasn't writing me back and he's been gone!!   
  
"Oh Darien.............I'm sorry!!!", I whispered as I went to the ground in tears.  
**************************************************  
  
That's it for chapter 7. I'll get chapter 8 uploaded *ASAP* until then I want reviews please. Ja Ne!! Love ya!!  
*****Moonchild*****  
  
  



	8. Galaxia, It Ends Here!!!

Chapter 8  
*********  
  
Galaxia, It Ends Now!!  
********************  
  
Hey Moonchild here!! I know it has been awhile, but I am back with chapter 8 so enjoy.  
***************************************************  
  
Disclaimer  
*********  
I do not own Sailor Moon so do not sue me. Also, please no flames for grammar or spelling. Both of my checks for that on not working for some reason.  
***************************************************  
  
I couldn't believe it. Darien was gone........not just gone dead. All this time when I thought he had forgotten about me and thought the ring and locket in my jewelry box were meaning less. It was all not true. I didn't not hear a word from him because he was.... he was..... he was DEAD!! Oh my Darien I am so sorry. Darien was gone, but now not only him my friends, my team, my sisters!! Galaxia was going to pay for this. So help me God she was going to pay. Not only was she going to pay she was going to die I swore it! As the rage flowed through my body my crystal began to blink. Then right afterwards a pink glow covered my entire body. When the glow left my body I had my princess gown on, wings on my back, and a sword in my hand. It was time to battle. I began to fly upward. As I did I saw the starlights on the ground staring up at me. Healer was holding Chibi Chibi. I was glad to see that they were still alright. When I was only paying attension to the Starlights and Chibi Chibi felt a sharp paint hit the side of my face. I turned around to see Galaxia had cut my cheek with her sword. With that single action, all my anger came back to me. I quickly cut her arm with my sword. The pain made her fall to the ground. I immediatly flew to the ground after her. When I made it to her I pointed the sword to her neck. I saw blood go from her neck to my sword as I poked her neck harder. I was about to completely stick the sword into her neck when I looked into in her eyes. There was nothing in her eyes but pure darkness. She had been brainwashed? When I was off gaurd from shock I felt yet another sharp pain hit my side. Galaxia stabbed my side.   
  
"You little fool, you could have finished me then and there, but now it is time for you to die!!"   
  
With those last words Galaxia came charging at me at full speed. There was no way to dodge the attack. I was going to die. That is what I thought until, as my eyes were closed, I felt warm blood drench my body. I looked to see a bleeding angel?!? That was what the women looked like. She had white hair, blue eyes, and wings. There was a weird feeling I got from this angel. I looked at her closely. Her hair was up like mine and Rini's hair always is except it was more heart-shaped like......Oh my God....CHIBI CHIBI!! Was she Chibi Chibi? Then she looked at me as she was about to die.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon for taking so good care for me. Now you must defeat her on your own. Goodbye Sere.....Serena."  
  
"No Chibi Chibi!!!"  
  
When she was done speaking to me she went back to the form of the child I knew and loved. I craddled the small child in my arms as she slowly disappered from my eyes. I screamed in pain as she vanished. I wanted to kill Galaxia for taking the life of an innocent child, but I remebered the look in her eyes. The dark look in her eyes. I knew if I wanted to end the madness and killing I had to save Galaxia. Something in my heart told me if I could just get her to reach my hand she would be freed. The problem with that was that she was still trying to kill me. As I dodged all of her moves I would try to get her to trust me.   
  
"Galaxia do not do this there is someone who you must care about enough to stop this."  
  
"I care for no one and no one cares about me!! Now die."  
  
"Oh there must be something you care about."  
  
"There is nothing!!"   
  
"Wat about your planet."  
  
"M...my planet?"  
  
I finally got through to her.   
  
"Yes your planet if you just take my hand I will find away to get you back to it."  
  
"My planet is gone."  
  
"Well then become a earthling and stay here with us, to do that you just have to grab my hand."  
  
"I'll join you Sailor Moon."  
  
With that Galaxia grabbed my hand. The armor and braclets on her arms broke leaving the real Galaxia standing in front of me. She had long red and gold hair and was wearing a simple but beautiful gown. All the star seeds formed around us.   
  
"Sailor Moon before I become part of this planet I must do my best to set things right. I must return the star seeds where they belong. Until we meet again Farewell"  
  
"Farewell Galaxia and good luck with your mission."  
  
With that she was gone. I looked down to the ground to see the starlights. I think they wanted the same questions I did answered. Now that it was over what do I do about what I have lost?  
***************************************************  
  
Well that's it for chapter 8. I will get chapter 9 uploaded A*S*A*P*! Till then leave a review! Gotta jet!! Love Ya!!   
Ja ne!!  
*****Moonchild***** 


	9. In the End

Chapter 9  
*********  
In the End  
**********  
  
Disclaimer  
**********  
Hey Moonchild here!! Well this is my last chapter to this tale I hoped you have enjoyed it. Well N*E*Ways you know the drill... I don't own Sailor Moon so no sueing just reviewing!!  
****************************************************************************  
  
There I was looking down to the Starlights. Even with them there I felt all alone. I wanted my prince, my sisters, my Rini, and my Chibi Chibi. I wanted them all. At least Rini was safe. When I thought about that I finally realized something very important. Without Darien, Rini does not or never will exist. That means I lost everyone I have ever cared about. What am I going to do without them.   
  
"Rini!! Chibi Chibi!!! Ami!! Rei!! Lita!!! Mina!!! Trista!!! Amara!!! Michelle!!! Hotaru!!! Darien!!! You cannot be gone. I need you!!! I need you all!! Please come back to me!! Please!!!"  
  
"Oh you silly Meatball head you are never alone."  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"That's correct Serena we are your family."  
  
"Ami?"  
  
"Sere it was you we have protected for over a thousand years. So why on earth would we stop now?"  
  
"Lita?"  
  
"For real Serena, did you really think we'd leave you after all this?"  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Serena, you had a future that I once showed you. Did you actually think that future would not come?"  
  
"Trista?"  
  
"You are braver than I realized Odango, but you are not much smarter than I thought if you fought we would leave our queen."  
  
"Amara?"  
  
"Be nice Amara!! Believe it or not Serena she is actually very proud of you as we all are."  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
"Thank you for saving us Serena!!"  
  
"Hotaru? You are all here my sisters my family!!"  
  
"Bunny now you didn't forget us did you?"  
  
I turned around to see the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. Darien holding Chibi Chibi with Rini on his shoulders.  
  
"Darein....Rini......Chibi Chibi........Darien!!!!"  
  
I flew to them as fast as I possible could with tears in my eyes. I landed in Darien arms. I almost forgot how good it felt to be close to him. I belonged there with him. I loved him with all my heart.  
  
"Bunny I am so proud of you."  
  
"Oh Darien!!!"  
  
"Hey Serena it is time for me and the little version of a beautiful daughter of yours to head off."  
  
"Rini, I love you and you too Chibi Chibi."  
  
"We love you too!! You will see us someday agian. Goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Rini"  
  
"Bye Bye"  
  
"Bye Chibi Chibi"  
  
With that I watched my two little guardian angels fly away as I was being held by the love of my life arms. Then I realized the Starlights were still under our feet. If I got my family back I wonder if they got there family back.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"So the princess seem to got what she wanted back."  
  
"Looks that way Seiya."  
  
"Yah but where does that leave us Yaten?"  
  
"To be honest Taiki, I don't know."  
  
"Well then you should just turn around and see your future."  
  
The Statlight immediatly turned around and saw the sight that they had been wanting to see ever since they landed on this little planet. Their princess.  
  
"Princess!!"  
  
"It's a miracle!!"  
  
"Truely wonderful!!"  
  
"Miis me?!?"  
  
With that they immediatly put there arms around their princess. As they did so Seiya looked up to the sky with only one thing to say.  
  
"Thank you Sailor Moon."  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Later that day around Sunset  
***********************  
"So this is goodbye?"  
  
"Yes Serena it is. It is time for us to go back where we belong."  
  
"Will you ever come back?"  
  
"Who knows maybe someday."  
  
"Do you always have to sound so mysterious Yaten?"  
  
"Yes Ami I do."  
  
"Geeze!!!"  
  
"Sorry Lita you know you have to forgive Yaten."  
  
"That's okay but, you know how much quiter it will be without you here."  
  
"Sorry girl but it is time to take my servants home."  
  
"Servants!?!?!"  
  
"He-He!! Just kidding ladies, but seriously it is time for us to go. Thank you so much for your help and goodbye."  
  
"Bye Everyone!!"  
  
With that they flew back to were they belonged. They looked like four shooting stars in the nights sky.   
*********************************************************************************  
  
Later that night  
************  
Me and Darien were at his house on his balcony looking out at the stars. I was as close to him as humanly possible. His warms arms around my body is my heaven. Finally he spoke to me.  
  
"Bunny?"  
  
"Yeah Darien."  
  
"Do you still want to marry me."  
  
"Oh course Darien. I wanna be with you always."  
  
"Oh Bunny."  
  
With that we had a sweet and very passonate kiss, as the moonlight hit our faces.  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Ten Years Later  
*************  
"I now pronouce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
With that a lovely bride and a hansome groom gave each other a sweet kiss. As the preacher smiled and said.  
  
"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Darien Sheilds." (Who else of course)  
  
We walked off the aisle together as the my bridemaids threw rice all over us. The wedding was beautiful. It was everything I ever could have wanted and more. After the reception we immediatly went to our honeymoon in Paris. The first thing I did was ran to the balcony. The view was so beautiful. Then all the sudden I saw four shooting stars sparkle in the sky. To me that was the way Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu could tell me congradulations.  
  
"Thank you Seiya, Yaten, Taiki, and Kakyuu."  
  
After that I found Darien and pressed my lips on his. My life was now going to be with Darien for thr rest of my life and that is all I want for now. Because for over a thousand of years all I wanted was him.  
*********************************************************************************  
The End  
*******  
  
Well that's the end of that tale I hope you enjoyed it. Sowwy to the peeps that wanted a Seiya/Serena pairing, but in my opinion it is Darien/Serena all the way!! Well I gotta jet peeps!! Love Ya!! Ja Ne!!!  
******Moonchild***** 


End file.
